


Sometimes You're Better Off Forgetting

by Multifandomfuckfest



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-13 13:44:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3383819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandomfuckfest/pseuds/Multifandomfuckfest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donna is taken on a planet but what happens when the Doctor finds her</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Donna. Where was Donna? One moment they were together thenext her hand was missing from his. Four days searching across this blastedplanet trying to find her and only now was he getting close. The Doctor stilled himself, inhaling deeply, she was behind that room. Finally. Sonicking the lock he crept in seeing flaming ginger hair strew across the bed pillows, “Donna,” he whispered tip toeing beside her while carefully continuing to check his whereabouts.

The woman sat upright in the bed, “did you need something master,” she cooed as if a little girl. Seeing him she slipped from under the blankets crawling to him on all fours, “what’ll be your pleasure? Your wish is my command,” she softly asked not daring to look up at him.

Both his hearts broke instantly. Before him was his best friend, nearly unrecognizable decked out in a black corset and matching knickers. Her nails were blood red matching the lipstick that had stained her once supple lips. What little he could see of her eyes showed nothing but emptiness surrounded by smeared eyeliner and yesterday’s mascara. 

“Donna, it’s me, I’m here to save you,” he whimpered.

“Oi, let me reset a minute,” she shot leaning over and giving him a view of her posterior as she searched through the drawer beside her bed. From it she pulled chains.

He could see marks on her skin where the corset rode up but what startled him the most was the ones on her arms, “what did they do to you,” he whispered.

“Nothing yet but if you give me a moment you can do anything you please,” she winked locking one wrist in a cuff, “do you want me completely tied down or just my hands,” Donna queried.

The Doctor rushed to her side pulling the bindings from her, “no, I’m here to save you. Donna look at me. It’s the Doctor. I don’t want to tie you up,” he clarified.

“Alright mate,” she slurred standing from the bed. She wobbled on the black heels allowing him to settle her. Donna reached over to the table grabbing something the Doctor couldn’t quite make out, “have it your way,” she sighed injecting him with something.

Feeling the needle go through his skin the Doctor could sense as whatever was inside released into his system. He felt woozy but he shouldn’t. No, his livers should be fighting this off, yes. Why weren’t they? “Donna,” he croaked clutching onto her, “we have to get you out of here,” he tried again.

She pushed him against the bed, “yeah, yeah. Give it a minute and you’ll relax love,” she soothed running a hand over his cheek. “It’ll make everything much more memorable I promise. Just what you wanted,” she purred into his ear gently nipping it as his world began to swirl around him.

“Please,” he gasped.

Donna placed her hand over his mouth trying to keep him quiet, “this is for your own good love,” she promised ignoring his protestation. “Be a good pet and I’ll give you a treat after, as she stripped him of his sonic tossing it on the night stand.

His body felt heavy, so heavy. This wasn’t right. He shouldn’t be feeling the effects of the toxicity, not still. Donna straddled him pulling his suit jacket off and tossing it on the floor. Undoing his tie she bit it while focusing on his shirt carelessly ripping the buttons, “Donna they’re watching us,” he tried to remind her.

“So let em sunshine,” she smiled taking the tie from her mouth and securing it around his wrists tying him to the bed.

She cupped his cock brushing her hard nipple against his chest as she leaned over him licking her way up his chest so she could take his mouth with hers. Her tongue felt like fire against his skin. But he wanted more. “They’ve given you something,” he continued trying to ignore her heaving breasts dangling before his face as she ensure his hands were locked in position.

The fabric of her outfit was soft and warm against his skin he could feel her wetness even through his trousers. “Donna you don’t want to do this you don’t you’re drugged. Can you fight it? Please look into my eyes,” he begged.

Her eyes met his briefly as he was granted a reprieve. Donna stood over him sliding her silky lingerie down allowing it to pool around her ankles. Stepping out of one side Donna used her heel to bring the black silk to her hands as she straddled thee Doctor again shoving the wet panties into his mouth in attempt to muffle his protestations. “The oncoming storm, bringer of darkness, destroyer of worlds look at you now,” she mocked unzipping his fly. She reached in as his cock began to harden betraying him with each slow stroke she offered.

He tried to spit the gag from his mouth continuing to focus on anything but her, but what she was doing to his body. It was wrong, so wrong but it felt good, “stop,” he mumbled trying to get his Donna back.

Her nails dragged down his chest cutting into his flesh, “you’re always wanting to be the one in control maybe you need someone to take it away from you,” she dared. Pumping him one final time Donna grinded against him before burying him deep within her. It felt so good inside her. He closed his eyes allowing the warmth radiating from her body to consume him. Hunger swirled in her eyes as she rode him.

The Doctor was groaning and twisting in his chains bucking wildly beneath her. Donna’s smell accosted him intermixed with the smell of her wet pussy. She felt so good moving on him, “this is wrong,” he murmured trying to remind himself of their circumstances despite his body’s natural reaction.

“What was that love,” she asked again removing her underwear from his mouth. Donna met his eyes speeding up “you sick fuck. You like this,” she accused.

He would be lying if he said he didn’t. “I’m so sorry. I’m so, so sorry,” he began to chant as she came. Her hair fell against his chest as he came with a shudder against his will. And for a moment, although brief he thought he saw her, his Donna. Her soft blue eyes searched his, scared.

Toppling backwards Donna staggered off him and from the bed, looking about confused. “Doctor,” she whispers in realization of what they just did.

Without a word a guard entered the rooms grabbing her arm and yanking Donna to her feet, “leave her alone,” the Doctor begged praying for a miracle helpless to do anything. He pulled against his bindings desperate to get free, “please take me. You want me. Let her go. Please.”

“Doctor,” she cried out for him as the guard threw her across the bottom of the bed before straddling her. But instead of the horror the Doctor thought he was about to witness the guard pulled out a needle injecting a green substance into her vein. He had no other choice but to watch as Donna’s head fell onto the pillow and the liquid entered her vein causing her eyes to roll back in her head. “Feels so good,” she mumbled riding the rush.


	2. Chapter 2

“Donna,” he cried pulling on the bindings leaving him helpless. His oncoming storm switched to the other man, “take me. You want me not her. She’s innocent and human. I’m the time lord. I’m the one you desire,” he flaunted himself, “respiratory bypass system, two hearts, even have a few regenerations left,” the Doctor begged.

The guard shrugged his shoulders, “don’t you think I’d rather have you out of the way to pleasure myself with her,” he grunted. “It isn’t what my master wants,” he began to say before jerking and rubbing his hand carefully. Without another word he left the two alone again.

The Doctor took a deep breath sliding his toes under Donna’s still form. “Please be okay,” he begged moving his legs up into the air and forcing gravity to allow Donna’s body to flop down onto his chest. “Donna,” he called again moving in attempt to meet her face, “hey,” the Doctor tried to no avail. “Earthgirl please,” he begged.

As if on cue Donna opened her eyes meeting his. The Doctor couldn’t help but smile seeing his Donna again. “What can I pleasure you with this time sunshine,” she grinned kneeling before him. “You seemed to like what I did last time,” Donna purred leaning over him.

It wasn’t until her voice rang out that the Doctor realize he’d been holding his breath. This was not his Donna. How could he have failed protecting her so badly? “This isn’t you,” he whispered. “I know you remember me, remember who I am. It’s in there. You’ve been programed not to look. I don’t know how or why but Donna I promise I’ll get you out of this.”

She ran her fingers down his chest taking him in, “you’ve been a bad boy. But if you’ll be a good pet, I’ll give you a treat,” Donna promised. Leaning over she grabbed something small from the drawer beside the bed. He hadn’t had a moment to register what she held before feeling the sharp pain cutting into his skin. The Doctor bit down the pain refusing to cry out, “oh don’t be shy love. We want you to talk,” she tempted bending into him and licking his fresh wound.

Donna moved, straddling him. Unfortunately for his subdued body it reacted feeling her went cunt brush against him. “What do you want,” he asked not giving in.

“It’s simple enough,” Donna explained. She leaned in beside his ear, “tell me your name,” she whispered. Anything. He would give anything to get them out of this situation. Anything but that. The one thing he couldn’t. Pulling up on his ear she sucked his earlobe gently before biting it hard and drawing blood. “Do you hear me,” she shouted in his ear, “I’m not playing,” Donna demanded.

The Doctor closed his eyes refusing to meet hers, “Donna, this isn’t you,” he reminded her.

Pushing the blade down into his chest again Donna drew a longer line, this time deeper, “will you tell me now,” she growled.

“I won’t do it, no,” the Doctor protested his breath hitching under the pressure. Closing his eyes he took a deep breath. This wasn’t Donna. He wished that anything but this was their plan. If he could only figure out who could be behind this.

Taking the blade Donna turned it on herself, “what is your name,” she requested threatening to meet the blade to her own skin.

“Doctor,” he cried out in attempt to appease her. Harm caused to his body was one thing but he couldn’t allow for Donna in her altered state to harm herself. He wouldn’t be able to live with himself.

Her eyes became slits as she glared at him. “No,” Donna disciplined bringing her hand from her skin and meeting his cheek in one blow. The Doctor could feel the sting of a fresh wound across his cheekbone as the taste of iron seeped into his mouth, “what is your name,” Donna pushed again.

“I can’t tell you that,” he protested. God he wished he could but universes would come apart with the utterance of his name.

Her eyes met his as she leaned in closer, “I think you will,” she purred before glancing over her shoulder. “They want me to break you,” Donna paused raking her eyes over him, “I bet I can,” she affirmed.

“And what if I’m already broken,” the Doctor argued.

Donna’s hand came up encircling his chin, “then I’ll fix you just to break you again,” she explained her tone even and unmoved.

“Please Donna don’t make me. I know you’re in there. You can fight this. I know you can,” he begged searching her eyes. The once emerald green had been locked deep inside. Some sort of self-protection the Doctor hoped.

Reaching out Donna allowed one finger to delicately trace the patterns she had made in his skin. He tried to hide his excitement at her actions but his cock throbbed beneath her. “You like that,” she accused again.

“No,” the Doctor denied shaking his head and pulling against his restraints. One of these times they would loosen enough.

“You do.” She brought her mouth to his skin biting his nipple as she made another mar in his skin. The smug look on her face was one he had never seen before. One he hoped to never see again. Surveying her handiwork Donna beamed in her madness, “such a bad, obstinate boy,” she murmured, “refusing my simple request.”

He opened his mouth to protest but then closed it again at the touch of her warm skin around his hard cock. “Don’t,” he choked out. But he was only met with a maddened smile, “Donna they’re watching us,” he tried to remind her.

Smiling boldly she leaned in smacking his cheek, “so let em sunshine,” Donna purred slapping him again and watching his erection twitch as a result. Cupping his hardness she began to pump him with long slow strokes. Words and images flashed through his mind trying to focus on anything but what was going on. Especially not the fact of his best mate invading his personal space and doing things she would never wish to do in a million years. “This is for your own good love,” she explained as hunger swirled in her eyes as she buried himself deep within her.

The Doctor’s breathing hitched at the intensity of the wet heat surrounding him. Opening his mouth Donna paused hoping he was going to give her what she wanted. But when he swallowed hard Donna lifted her knife threateningly. There was no doubt in his mind she would do what she had to in order to gain her information. He lowered his eyes as they focused on her breasts before closing them again becoming lost in the feeling of her. “Yes,” he muttered.

“What,” she barked, “speak up,” Donna demanded threading her hands through his hear as the tension within his body increased by the second.

He desperately tried not to groan in the ecstasy he was feeling. It wasn’t right. As Donna increased her pace, pounding harder onto him with each thrust he was becoming quickly undone. This shouldn’t be happening. “No,” he choked out willing the thought of giving his name up away.

As his body stiffened in anticipation of orgasm Donna abruptly stopped, “tell me your name,” she growled again.

“Doctor,” he hastily replied. It felt so good inside her. The warmth radiated from her body was just the right temperature.

In punishment Donna withdrew herself from him looking down at his throbbing cock, dripping with a mixture of their juices. She reached down encircling him, “what is your name time lord,” Donna demanded her knife hovering over one of his hearts.


	3. Chapter 3

“Do it,” he dared causing her so much surprise that she lets completely go of him as she lowers the knife. Donna wouldn’t be allowed to and even if she did the Doctor knows it’s only a temporary discomfort. And at this point he’ll do what he needs to in order to play along. That is enough to figure out how to get her out of here.

It isn’t until Donna unties his hands, bringing them to her head that his confusion spikes, “shhh,” she urges placing his fingers on her temples as she closed her eyes. Without warning or permission the Doctor feels her at the edge of his mind. It shouldn’t be like this. She shouldn’t be able to reach out for him. Despite his want the Doctor refuses to grant her entrance. To feel another’s mind would be wonderful. But it’s too dangerous for them both. Never mind the plagued reasoning behind her attempt. “This is what you want isn’t it,” she innocently asks. “Make me feel it, make me hear you,” she begs.

Closing his eyes the Doctor’s full attention is on his psychic guard. Refusing to let her in. He can feel her fingers in his hair and cringes awaiting a tug, or the next slice into his skin. Instead her hand strokes kindly and gently through his locks, almost like his Donna would until he can feel her warm hand against his bare skin and her mouth against his wound. “Donna,” he calls opening an eye trying to prevent dropping his defenses.

“Poor Doctor,” Donna croons pressing another kiss to the cuts and bruises she caused. “I like you like this. So helpless,” she paused looking over him, “so mine,” Donna settles on. “What would you do for me? Would you give it up for me?” Biting his lip the Doctor refused to reply. “Too bad you’ll never be able to prove it,” Donna declared turning the blade on herself. Carefully she cuts across her stomach allowing the diagonal line to pull apart the white flesh until it begins to drip dark red. Her breathing is ragged now too. No doubt from the pain of her gaping wound.

“Donna don’t,” the Doctor called too late reaching out for her hands. Through her pain she moves too slow. It’s bleeding profusely now. Much more than he thinks she intended.

Trying to push his hands off her the Doctor sees her eyes widen at the realization of what she had just done. “You don’t have permission to touch,” she gasps as he lays her down putting pressure on her stomach. “If you break the rules you must be punished,” Donna tried to threaten but the knife had already left her hand and she was growing weaker by the second.

“Donna we have to go right now,” he harshly whispered.

“It’ll be over in a flash,” Donna promised, “we just have to do what he says,” she reiterated still not fully herself.

Quickly he buttons his pants grabbing the sonic from the bedside table and throwing his jacket over her, “keep pressure on this,” he ordered thumbing his device until the familiar sound filled the room causing a burst from the camera that had been set on them. His wrist ached in protestation where the cuffs had painfully dug into his ligaments. “I’m getting us out of here,” he promised seeing Donna’s now tear strewn face.

“Do you know why you’re a bad boy,” she asked giving him a chance to answer.

The Doctor tried to ignore the softening of her voice, “I did something bad,” he asked. “I’m always doing that,” he said daring to mover her fragile body.

Her eyes search for the Doctor’s, trying to focus on him but all he can see is fear. “Yes very bad do you know what that is,” she continued.

“No, but I bet you’re going to tell me,” he answers pulling her to his chest draped in his jacket.

Sonic in hand he rushes to the door, ready for whatever awaits them. He’s not going down without a fight. No. He’s going to save her. But before the door opens he hears another sound behind him, “over here, hurry,” a woman calls from a back door, one he hadn’t noticed before.

Pointing the sonic at her he’s taken aback by the young age of this girl before him, dressed similar to Donna but skin a beautiful green, “they’re mounting against you and any moment are going to burst in. If you want to live follow me,” she orders.

It’s a split second decision but the Doctor trusts her. Even if he isn’t sure why, “you,” Donna whimpers causing him to look down as they follow the teenager through the hidden door into a tunnel.

“Shhh. Save your energy,” he suggests turning to the girl. “Why are you helping us,” he asks trying to watch out ahead for something that will lead into a trap.

The girl ducks around a corner glimpsing back at them, “she was nice to me. Offered me food when I had none in the cells. This will come out in the middle of town,” she points down another dark alley.

“Thank you,” the Doctor insists running. He has to get her to the TARDIS. He can feel Donna weakening in his arms by the second as the humming of the TARDIS intensifies in his mind. They’re so close, “just a bit longer,” he wills.

His chest was aflame between the running and open wounds as Donna rubbed against his raw flesh. That didn’t matter now. He could see her. He could see the TARDIS. Rushing towards it the Doctor didn’t care if anyone saw them. Allowing the sonic to slide onto Donna he snapped his fingers willing the doors to open. Safely aboard he hurried to the medbay getting Donna on the table. Looking down his coat was soaked with her blood. Her eyes were staring up at him through her shallow breathing.

Not even a millisecond passed by after he removed the coat that she was encapsulated by the TARDIS’s healing structure. “I’m so sorry Donna. It’s going to be okay. I won’t leave you. I’m right here,” he promised through the glass.


	4. Chapter 4

Six hours later he was still sitting there when the glass lifted. The Doctor couldn’t move as his body began to heal. Every time he looked down he saw the deep red dried on his hands from Donna’s own self infliction. When the dome lifted he couldn’t help but reach out, needing to make sure she was still alive. Touching her pale flesh he couldn’t help but be surprised by the softness against his hardened hands. The only thing that surprises him more is how cold she is compared to him.

Carefully wrapping her in a blanket the Doctor lifted her now healed body back into his arms. Donna let out a small moan as her body conformed to his. “Shh,” the Doctor calmed hoping that Donna won’t wake. His mind so focused on taking small secure steps that nothing else can reach the surface. It hasn’t since he got her out of there. When he reached her bed he smiles seeing two piles, one includes her favorite pair of pajamas, the second is a clean suit for him. A top his suit is a wet cloth and salve, one he’s used before. He knows it will help him heal but the Doctor’s first priority is Donna.

The TARDIS hums gently as he works her pants and top onto her mostly limp body. Laying the blanket over her the Doctor only then decided to take the TARDIS’s warning and turn his attention to himself. Quickly he washes his hands and wounds, wincing at the pain. If Donna were awake she’d call him a baby. But this was something he didn’t want her to see. He had to protect her, even if that meant protecting Donna from what she did to him. As soon as the salve is applied to his cuts he dresses dumping his dirty clothes in a pile for the TARDIS to rid of. She always knows what to do after situations like this.

Sitting in a chair he can’t help but watch her, hoping that she’ll be okay, hoping that he can repair any damage that was done. The Doctor is smart but even he knows all companions one day reach their breaking point. His body has reached a dull constant ache but he can’t rest, not until he knows she is safe. His own breaths mirror that of someone in a coma. The small breaths barely cause his chest to rise trying to prevent pain.

A half hour into her sleep the Doctor is still by her side as Donna becomes fitful, struggling in her sleep against someone, something. “It’s okay,” the Doctor promised pushing himself from the seat and crawling beside her. Thoughts rush his mind about what he should do, what would be best for Donna, what she would approve of. His hand cups her face brushing across he temples, “it’s just a nightmare,” he proclaims lying beside her and forcing the trauma away.

Stilling Donna turns into him, “okay,” she mumbled allowing her arm to fall against his waist.

It isn’t an hour until she wakes again. Frightened her eyes fly open, “Doctor,” she shouts pushing against him, trying to free herself from whatever has her entrapped.

“Donna,” he softly calls watching her search the room in confusion, “Donna it’s me. It’s the Doctor.” he says reacquainting her.

As he let go of her, Donna finally comes to focus on him their eyes meeting, hers full of tears. “Doctor,” she questions again.

“I’m right here,” he said happy to see her lucid as herself again.

Her eyes search his, “where are we,” Donna asks sleepily.

“We’re on the TARDIS, in your room,” he coughs out ignoring the pain in his body and hoping that the worry isn’t written across his face. 

Donna nods her face meeting his shirt as her eyes flutter closed again, “yeah, I’m just really tired,” she sighed relaxing into him.

This time when Donna wakes it is to inaudible screams. “I’ve got you,” he promised securely supporting her within his arms ignoring the protests of his chest as Donna clutched tightly to him grasping as hard as she can.

Her face was full of torment, “I’m sorry. I’m sorry,” she cried unable to stop shaking.

Wrapping his arms around her tighter he tries to calm her. “Shhh. It’s okay. You’re safe now,” he promised gently rocking her.

“I was in a cell,” she murmurs.

The Doctor shakes his head resting it on hers, “no, no you weren’t. It was just a nightmare,” he promises feeling her begin to relax and ignoring the pain on his own body. He would do what he needed to in order to prevent Donna from ever knowing she did this. He would keep her safe whatever that entails.

“No I was. I was in a cell. I hurt you,” she sobbed burying her face in his chest.

Bringing his hand to her chin the Doctor tilted it up so their eyes would meet, “open your eyes,” he softly instructed, “I’m right here. I’m not hurt. It’s just a bad dream,” the Doctor cautioned.

He watched her tense as she swallowed hard nodding before finally opening her eyes. “Doctor,” she gasped looking over his body. Donna’s hand comes up meeting his chest, meeting his cheek, where she had dreamed there were marks. Thankfully due to the salve the one on his cheek isn’t noticeable anymore but he can still feel it. It takes everything within him not to wince as she feels across where she had inflicted wounds. “You’re really okay,” she smiled wiping away the tears falling off the side of her face.

“I’m always alright,” the Doctor smiled. “It’s just a bad dream see,” he questioned.

The Doctor’s forehead meets hers as they gaze into each other’s eyes, “I’d never let you down,” he lied.

“You always come through spaceman,” Donna grins shifting from his arms. With a large stretch he watches as she stands, “want a cuppa?”

Breathing a sigh of relief the Doctor rolled onto his back, “in a bit. I have something important to do,” he explains walking past her and into his own room. It’s all he can do to lock the door and collapse on the bed. After all he’s been through, he never thought the energy of taking Donna’s memories would be what nearly did him in.


End file.
